My Version of the Subspace Emissary
by Persondynamo222
Summary: Join all your favorite video game characters as they try to save the video game realm that's being invaded by a new threat.
1. Chapter 1: Angel Island

**My Version of the Subspace Emissary**

**I just want to say, it's my first ever story I made. And I had some help from a friend on making this not against the rules.**

* * *

**Location #1**: Angel Island From Sonic the Hedgehog

A red anthropomorphic Echidna with red and green shoes with a metal tongue, and white, spike gloves is guarding a giant green emerald called the Master Emerald.

**_Nametag: Knuckles the Echidna (Sonic the Hedgehog)_**

Knuckles then saw something in the distance, then a tendril came out from the trees and hit Knuckles in the back, instantly trophifying him. Then a tall, faceless men wearing a tuxedo walked out from behind the trees.

_**Nametag: Slenderman (Slender)**_

Then a white anthropomorphic bat wearing a black skinny jumpsuit with white gloves that was pink at the arm hole, white shoes that has a giant heart at the end of each shoe. and her jumpsuit has a giant heart at her chest area.

_**Nametag: Rouge the bat (Sonic the Hedgehog)**_

Slenderman then shot 4 tendrils at Rouge, but then a m6A pistol bullet hit one of the tendrils, causing all 4 of them retreat back into Slenderman. Then a man in green Mjolnir Armor hopped down from a tree.

_**Nametag: Master Chief (Halo)**_

Slenderman then saw that the thing that was getting closer was a flying battleship. Slenderman then teleported away. Then Master Chief and Rouge revived Knuckles. Then all 3 of them saw the flying battleship drop Subspace Bugs, which transformed into Primids. Then Master Chief took out his m6A Pistol and Rouge and Knuckles got ready to fight them with their bare hands. The Primids then charged at the trio, but were hit by Knuckles' fists, powerful kicks from Rouge, and gun shots from Master Chief's pistol. When all the Primids were defeated, a man in a green robe flew towards Knuckles, Rouge, and Master Chief. The man was carrying a bomb that was the size of the Master Emerald. The bomb is called a Subspace Bomb.

_**Nametag: Ancient Minister (Super Smash Bros)**_

Then the Ancient Minister dropped the Subspace Bomb and flew away, leaving the trio with the Subspace Bomb. Then a jet flew down and a partly bald man stepped out of the aircraft. The man is wearing a white shite that's a little dirty and black pants.

_**Nametag: Trevor Phillips (GTA 5)**_

Trevor told Knuckles, Rouge, and Master Chief to get into the jet, which they did. Then when they were at a safe distance from the blast zone, the Subspace Bomb exploded, leaving Angel Island in an area called Subspace.


	2. Chapter 2: Liberty City

_**I forgot to say this in the first chapter: I don't own any of the characters. So enjoy the second chapter.**_

* * *

Chapter #2: Liberty City from Grand Theft Auto 4

A man in a dark brown, light brown, and white jacket, blue jeans, and black fingerless gloves was walking in the crowed of people in this peaceful city.

_**Nametag: Niko Belic (Grand Theft Autuo 4)**_

Then a spear that was attached to a chain was shot at Niko, but he kicked out of his way. Then the terrorizer saw a yellow and black ninja with white eyes was looking straight at him.

_**Nametag: Scorpion (Mortal Kombat)**_

Then everyone ran from the center of Liberty City, leaving the ninja and the terrorizer alone in the giant part of the city. Then Scorpion teleported in front of Niko by creating a portal made of fire. But then Niko took out a baseball bat and swung it at the ninja, but Scorpion dodged it. Then Scorpion shot the spear and then shouted "GET OVER HERE," straight at Niko, then the spear when into the terrorizer's chest. Then Scorpion pulled the spear, forcing Niko to be pulled towards Scorpion. Then Niko took out a combat pistol and started shooting at Scorpion when he stopped being pulled. And Niko was 3 feet away from the ninja and he was missing every shot. Then Scorpion started to punch and kick Niko Belic, making the terrorizer take serious damage. Then Niko took out a Molotov and threw it at the ninja, setting Scorpion on fire. But Scorpion started walking towards the terrorizer. Niko got very scared because the Molotov did nothing to the ninja. Then when the fire on Scorpion subsided, the ninja took off his mask, reveling that his head under the mask was a flaming skull and breathed fire at Niko. Niko then dodged it and took out an RPG and started shooting missiles at the fire ninja. Then each missile direct contact on Scorpion, instantly trophifying the ninja. then a ninja that looks a lot like Scorpion teleported to where Scorpion's trophy was and revived the fire ninja. But this ninja was blue and had frozen arms that were frozen to the elbow. You can also se his breath every time he talks.

_**Nametag: Sub-zero (Mortal Kombat)**_

Niko took out a assault rifle and aimed it at Sub-zero, but the ice ninja told him that he was a good guy. Niko then put the assault rifle away. Then the three of them saw the Ancient Minister with another Subspace Bomb. Scorpion and Sub-zero teleported using their respected elemental portals (Scorpion's fire and Sub-zero's ice) and Niko stole a car and drove it to Francis National Airport. The terrorizer then stole a helicopter and flew away. When he was far away from the blast zone, the Subspace bomb exploded, leaving the once peaceful city in Subspace.


	3. Chapter 3: Los Santos

** everyone, Persondynamo222 here, and sorry for the long wait for the chapter, so I'll stop talking and let you read.**

Chapter 3: Los Santos

A blue android with a red jewel in the center of the helmet is walking down the street of this beautiful city.

**Nametag: Megaman (Megaman X)**

Then a man wearing a black suit came running up to Megaman.

**Nametag: Michael De Santa (Grand Theft Auto 5)**

Megaman asked Michael why was he running. Michael then pointed to a creature that was light pink and had a purple tail floating towards them.

**Nametag: Mewtwo (Pokémon)**

Megaman then used his arm cannon and charged up a ball of energy, but then a dark arrow from a Dark Cannon was shot at Megaman and trophified the blue bomber. Michael then turned to where the arrow was shot and in front of him was a giant turtle with spikes on its back and its hair was like fire.

**Nametag: Bowser (Mario franchise)**

Michael then knew he was doomed, but then a Corvette with a black man (and no, I'm not racist) drove out of nowhere and hit Mewtwo, instantly trophifing the Pokémon. The black man then stepped out of the black and red Corvette. The man was wearing a blue shirt with brown cargo pants.

**Nametag: Franklin Clinton (Grand Theft Auto 5)**

Michael then thanked Franklin, then they ran up to Megaman's trophy and revived him. Megaman thanked them and noticed that Bowser was gone, but Mewtwo's trophy was still there. They then saw the flying battleship and it was so close, they saw the name of the ship. The flying battleship was called the Halberd. The Halberd then dropped the Subspace Bugs. Just as one Primid was about to attack the trio, a leak was thrown at the creature, causing it to stumble backwards. The trio then looked behind them and saw a girl with long teal hair in pigtails wearing a dress with a blue tie on it.

**Nametag: Hatsune Miku (Project Diva, and yes, it is a game, but it was only released in Japan)**

As Megaman, Michael, and Franklin were confused, a Primid tried to sneak attack, only to be blasted by a blue beam. They all looked up and saw a man wearing an orange jumpsuit with blue and orange boots and his hair was spikey. And the jumpsuit had a noticeable blue in the neck of it.

**Nametag: Goku (Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z)**

Goku then flew safely to the ground. The Primids then charged at the five of them. Michael shot 20 of them with his AK-47, Franklin shot 120 of them with his mini gun, Megaman shot 10 of them with his megabuster, Miku whacked 3 of them with her leak, and Goku shot 200 of them with the blue beam called a Kamehameha. Then they all heard a loud stomp followed be an earthquake. They all looked at the country side and saw that a giant lizard with greenish grey skin and pink spikes going down from its head to the end of its tail. The creature looked like it was 355 feat tall.

**Nametag: Godzilla (Godzilla: Unleashed)**

When Godzilla saw the Halberd, he shot his trademark beam of pure radiation (NOT FIRE) called the Atomic Breath at the battleship. But even though the Halberd was slow, it barely escaped the laser of pure radiation and flew away. Godzilla then shot his Atomic Breath at Los Santos. Megaman teleported away while Goku teleported to where Megaman teleported, while Miku, Michael, and Franklin were going to because trophies. But then they were saved by Master chief and Trevor. They then flew up to the Halberd.


	4. Chapter 4: Pokemon Stadium

**Chapter #4: Pokémon Stadium**

A blue Pokémon with four scalchops on its four legs with a giant one on its head acting like a horn, with a mustache and a beard is fighting a small yellow mouse with red cheeks.

**Nametag: Samurott (the blue Pokémon)**

**Nametag: Pikachu (the mouse Pokémon)**

All of a sudden, the Halberd flew to the stadium and dropped Subspace Bugs that then fused together to make 3 giant Primids. Then a stream of fire called Flamethrower came out of the sky and hit one of the giant Primids on top of its head. Then after the Flamethrower subsided, a orange dragon with blue wings with two stubs on the back of its head landed and roared its name.

**Nametag: Charizard (Pokémon franchise)**

Pikachu's cheeks then had electricity coming out of them, and Samurott took off one of his scalchops and the top of it had a long blue beam that made it look like a sword. The 3 giant Primids then started running towards them, until a girl with a baseball cap, a purple shirt with blue sleeves coming out of the arm holes, and blue pants run towards the Pokémon while was running away from a zombie.

**Nametag: Clementine (the Walking Dead Season 2)**

When Clementine saw the giant Primids, she forgot all about the zombie and hid behind Samurott. Pikachu then tried to calm her down, that was until the zombie got to the four of them. Then a gun shot from a Desert Eagle was heard, and soon after, the zombie died because a bullet went through its brain. When they looked to where the Desert Eagle bullet was shot, they saw a old, black man in a grocery store shirt, black fingerless gloves with the wrists white, tan pants, and black loafers holding the Desert Eagle to his left eye.

**Nametag: Coach (Left 4 Dead)**

When the five of them looked back, they saw that the giant Primids were defeated 3 men in black suits. The first one had orange hair and was holding a microphone, the second one was a black guy with black curly hair and a hat, and the last one has long, black hair with a black cowboy hat with a star in the middle.

**Nametag: The Elite Beat Agents (Elite Beat Agents)**

The five of them thanked the Elite Beat Agents, then saw the Ancient Minister flying towards the 6 (I count the Elite Beat Agents as 1 character) of them with the subspace bomb. The Elite Beat Agents and Clementine got into the Elite Beat Agent's jet and flew off while Charizard and the rest flew (Chariard is holding onto Samurott while Coach and Pikachu is on Charizard's back) to a safe distance away from the blast site while it exploded, sending the Pokémon Stadium into the void of Subspace.


	5. Chapter 5: The Battleship Halbird Part 1

**Chapter #5: The Battleship Halbird Part 1**

A little bald kid wearing an outfit similar to Goku's is standing on the bow of this flying battleship.

_**Nametag: Krillin**_ **(DBZ Battle of Z)**

Then a little snowman walks up to Krillin and pulls at his pants. Krillin looks down at the bucked tooth snowman.

_**Nametag: Olaf**_** (****Olaf's Quest)**

They were soon bombarded by an army of Primids. Just then, a man in a HEV suit runs towards them, killing all the Primids with a crowbar. The man has a beard going around his mouth and black glasses.

**Nametag: Gordan Freeman** **(Half Life series)**

They got ready to fight the Primids until Master Chief's ship crashes into them all. WHen the ship almost went off the edge, Rouge, Knuckles, and Master Chief got out. But Trevor was still flying the jet. As Master Chief was stomping his foot on the ground, Gordan Freeman hit him in the back of the head, instantly t6rophifying the Spartan. But when Gordan Freeman saw where the Battleship Halbird was going to, he revived Master Chief. Master chief was about to attack Gordan Freeman, but Gordan Freeman stopped him and told the Spartan that he was on their side. Master Chief then shook Gordan Freeman's hand and asked what the plan was. Gordan Freeman explained that they need to take down the Halbird. Rouge asked "how are we gonna do that?" Gordan Freeman told her that they needed to defeat the captain and take over the ship. Knuckles asked "Where is the captain?" Gordan freeman only said this to the Echidna: "The Cockpit" They started to run towards the cockpit of the flying battleship.

* * *

**I know this chapter isn't as long as the others. I'm was just on a time limit. So see you in the next chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6: The Starship Mario

**Chapter 6: The Starship Mario**

A blonde woman wearing a blue dress in standing on the Starship Mario's bridge. And a yellow star being called a Luma is standing beside her.

_**Nametag: Rosalina and Luma (Mario franchise)**_

Just then, a green dragon flew into view and shot a Hyper Beam at the ship, instantly taking the starship to Earth in a crash landing. Once on Earth, Rosalina and her Luma swam out of the ship because, luckily for them, they crash landed into the lake. Then the green dragon came into view. This time, it was clearer because there was light shinning on the dragon. It only had two arms.

_**Nametag: Rayquaza (Pokémon franchise)**_

Luma: Mommy, I'm scared.

Rosalina: I'm scared too.

Just as Rayquaza was about to fire a Hyper Beam attack at the two, a tin can hit the dragon Pokémon and exploded, causing Rayquaza to abruptly stop the Hyper Beam, and look behind it. The cause of the tin can was a brown dog with a pink and dark blue duck on its back.

_**Nametag: Duck Hunt, AKA Duck Hunt Dog (Duck Hunt/ Super Smash Bros for 3DS and WII U)**_

Luma: What's that dog doing here, mommy?

Rosalina: I don't know.

Just then, Rayquaza hit Duck Hunt with the back of his tail, making the dog and duck go flying into the clouds. And just as soon Rayquaza looked back, a green martion wearing a purple cloth jumpsuit with a blue belt at the waist, was in front of Rosalina and her Luma.

**_Nametag: Piccolo (Dragon Ball Z:_** **_Battle of Z_)**

Luma: Where did that green man come from?

Rosalina: He just popped out of nowhere.

Piccolo: Leave this fight to me.

Rosalina and her Luma started to run away. Rayquaza then shot a Hyper Beam at Piccolo, but dodged it by flying up into the air. Rayquaza then flew into the air and bit the Newmachian, instantly turning Piccolo into a trophy. Rayquaza then flew away with the trophified piccolo.


	7. Chapter 7: The Fire Nation Drill Part 1

**Location #7: The Fire Nation Drill Part 1**

A ninja in an orange and blue jumpsuit is sneaking through the giant drill. He has blonde, spiky hair.

_**Nametag: Naruto (Naruto anime)**_

Naruto then comes across a cardboard box on the ground.

Naruto: Huh? What's this doing here. I just passed the storage room a couple minutes ago.

He then lifts it up and reveals an agent wearing a stealth suit crouching under the box. Then the man notices Naruto.

_**Nametag: Snake (Metal Gear Solid franchise)**_

Snake then gets up and grabs Naruto by the collar of his jumpsuit.

Snake: Who are you?! Are you good or evil?!

Naruto: *scared* I'M GOOD, I'M GOOD!

Snake: SHUSH! *Whispering* Do you want to get caught!?

Naruto: Oh, I didn't think about that.

They then hear clanking of metal and realized it came from the roof, and it sounded heavy. Like a heavy man with a mini gun. They then heard screaming coming from above them. So they looked up and were immediately squashed by a giant, bald, Russian man carrying a mini gun.

**Nametag: Heavy (Team Fortress 2)**

When the trio got back up, they were face to face with over 100 drill maintenance people and 200 Primids. They then got ready to fight, then Heavy used his mini gun and shot them all with 100 bullets.

Snake: Good aim big guy.

Heavy: Thank you puny army man.

Snake: PUNY!?

Naruto: STOP! There's no time for this! Look!

They then looked out the window and saw that they were heading to a wall. And the wall had tons of robots on it.

Heavy: *surprised and scared* Oh my god.

The alarm then went off and tons of R.O.B.s swarmed out of doors. They then got into fighting positions. Snake took out a grenade, Naruto got a jitsu ready, and Heavy got his mini gun ready to shoot the remainders of his bullets at them. Heavy shot 500 of them then reloaded after using the ones he killed as ammo and shot 600 more, Naruto throw kunais at 50 R.O.B.s, and Snake blew up 100 of them with his RPG. It was obvious they were making too much racket. After the primids were defeated, Heavy took out a sandwich and started eating it. He then looked at Naruto and Snake.

Heavy: Want a sandvich?

Snake: It's pronounced sandwich.

Heavy: Sandvich.

Snake: No sandwich.

Heavy: Sandvich.

Snake: Say it with me. Sand

Heavy: Sand.

Snake: Wich.

Heavy: Vich.

Snake: Oh forget it. I'll take it. I didn't eat all day.

Naruto: I'll take one too.

When they were done eating, they introduced each other and decided to team up.


	8. Chapter 8: The Hidden Leaf Village

**Location #8: The Hidden Leaf Village**

A guy that looks like he's in his late 20's jumps over a house, then jumps again in midair called a double jump. He's wearing a cap, headphones, a red T-shirt, bandages on his hands, a satchel, tan-brown jeans, long socks, and sneakers. He is also holding a metal baseball bat,

_**Nametag: Scout (Team Fortress 2)**_

Scout: YOU CAN'T CATCH ME!

He then slams into a robot that looks like a night with an orange helmet plume, and blue twin plasma claws on both hands.

_**Nametag: Fulgore (Killer Instinct)**_

Scout: WHAT ARE YOU!?

Fulgore then looked at Scout. But then he notices a little girl with blue hair wearing a Japanese middle school outfit. It looks like she is playing with a Nintendo DS. The girl then looks up and is face to face with the robot.

_**Nametag: Konata Uzumaki (Lucky Star)**_

It takes her a while, but then she realizes she's in great danger.

Konata: PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!

Then as Fulgore was about to punch konata to turn her into a trophy, Scout hits Fulgore in the back of the head with his bat. Which turns Fulgore into a trophy instead because of the impact.

Konata: Thanks. My name's Konata Uzumaki.

Scout: Don't mention it. Name's Scout.

They then notice it raining Subspace Bugs and watch them turn into Primids. Then as Scout was killing 40 of them, Charizard flew from the skies and incinerated at least 60 of them. And while on Charizard's back, Coach shot an Auto Shotgun and killed 12 of them. And then Pikachu jumps off and uses Thunder Bolt to kill the rest of them. And then the Elite Beat Agents and Clementine landed the plane and got out.

Scout: Thanks man.

Coach: No problem.

Konata: LOOK!

The gang then looks at the Halberd and notices a bright light heading to the flying battleship.

Clementine: I think I see some girls in the light.

Scout: You're probably seeing things. Let's go.

Then the Elite Beat Agents, Clementine, and Konata get into the jet and Scout, Coach, and Pikachu get onto Charizard, who picks up Samurott. They then proceed to fly away. Then when the village seemed quiet, the Ancient Minister appeared and planted a subspace bomb. Then 2 R.O.B.s activated it. Then when it exploded, the Ancient Minister was far away from the blast zone. The he remembered the lost lives of the other R.O.B.s and he because generally sad. But he flew away.


	9. Chapter 9: Peach's Castle

**Location #8: Peach's Castle**

A plumber wearing blue overalls, a red shirt, and a red cap with a M in the middle is talking to a princess with blonde hair in a pink dress.

_**Nametag: Mario (Super Mario Bros Franchise)**_

_**Nametag: Princess Peach (Super Mario Bros Franchise)**_

Mario: What are we-a gonna do-a princess?

Princess Peach: About what Mario?

Mario: About the destruction of our world!

Then a girl carrying a sword and has a blue dress on runs into the room. Followed by a 2 guys. The first guy is wearing gloves and the other has a cannon on his arm.

**Nametag: Mii Swordfighter (Super Smash Bros 4)**

**Nametag: Mii Gunner (Super Smash Bros 4)**

**Nametag: Mii Brawler (Super Smash Bros 4)**

Mario: Who-a are you-a guys-a?

Mii Swordfighter: No time to explain.

Then the door literary flew off the hinges. Then an army of R.O.B.s came in. The Mii Swordfighter sliced 40 of them with her sword, the Mii Brawler punched 10 of them out, the Mii Gunner shot 50 of them, Mario shot fireballs at 70 of them, and Princess Peach hit 2 of them with her umbrella.

Mii Gunner: THERE ARE TO MANY OF THEM!

Then they saw a R.O.B trying to fight the others back. This one was a different color. It was white with a red frame around its eyes while the others were grey with a darker shade of grey as their frame.

_**Nametag: R.O.B (Nintendo Accessory/ Super Smash Bros Brawl/4)**_

Princess peach: Do you see that?!

Mii Swordfighter: I see it, but I don't believe it.

An unknown voice: YOU WEAK ROBOTIC COWARD!

When they turned around, a teenage girl wearing Fire Nation battle armor is standing right behind them.

_**Nametag: Azula (Avatar: The Last Airbender)**_

The only thing the R.O.B could say was whirring noises.

Azula: You were always the weakest. That's why we send you to be a distraction.

The R.O.B then shot a laser out of its eyes, only to have it reflected back at it by Azula's lightning.

Azula: YOU LITTLE TOY! HOW DARE YOU SHOOT AT ME!

Then at that moment, Scorpion and Sub-zero teleport into the room.

Scorpion: What's going on?

Sub-zero: This isn't good.

Azula: Now that the gang's all here, I'll destroy you all!

Then as soon as she was done talking, Bowser walked into the palace and aimed the Dark Cannon at the Mii Gunner.

Mii Gunner: Oh no.

Then as soon as the arrow was shot, the Mii Brawler pushed him out of the way, getting him trophified. Then Bowser aimed it at Mario. Then the Mii Swordfighter ran towards the Dark Cannon and sliced it in half, causing it to explode.

Azula: RETREAT!

Then all the R.O.B.s along with Azula and Bowser ran out of the palace. But on the way out, Azula took the Mii Brawler's trophy. After all the greetings, they decided to fight together to save their world.


	10. Chapter 10: Arendelle

**Location: Arendelle**

A white haired woman is watching the destruction of her kingdom by Primids. She is wearing a blue dress.

_**Nametag: Elsa (Frozen)**_

Then a man wearing a red and black striped shirt, black pants, razor claws, and a fedora appears out of no where and trophifies Elsa. The man looks like he was burned to death and brought back to life.

_**Nametag: Freddy Kruger (Nightmare on Elm Street franchise)**_

Freddy Kruger: Well, one down, a lot to go. I must please my master.

He then drags her away. Then Trevor Phillips crashes into the castle, just barely stopping before the jet hit Freddy Kruger.

Freddy Kruger: I DIDN'T NEED ANY TROUBLE! MARIONETTE!

Then music started playing. Then a very skinny animatronic with a white mask with blue paint going down from its eyes flew into the room.

_**Nametag: Marionette (Five Nights at Freddy's 2)**_

Freddy Kruger: Take care of him!

The Marionette nodded and flew towards Trevor. Then a whip whips the Marionette in the side of the head, trophifying the Marionette. Trevor looks at the man who saved him. The man is wearing an adventurer's outfit.

_**Nametag: Indiana Jones (Indiana Jones franchise)**_

Trevor: Thanks for saving me.

Indiana Jones: No problem.

Then they hear the Halberd and look out the window.

Trevor: WE NEED TO DO SOMETHING!

Indiana Jones then looks around and notices a red haired girl wearing old princess closes standing in the doorway with the trophified Freddy Kruger and the revived Elsa.

_**Nametag: Anna (Frozen)**_

Anna: WE NEED TO GO!

They they ran out the doorway, but were greeted by an army of R.O.B.s and Primids.

Trevor: Well ****!

Indiana Jones: We got this. Then a blue light destroyed all of them. Then the group looked to see where it came from, an African American guy with blue and silver robot parts was retracting his arm cannon back to a hand.

_**Nametag: Cyborg (Teen Titans)**_

Cyborg: BOOYAH!

Indiana Jones: Thanks. NOW LET'S GET OUT OF HERE!

Then when they got outside, they were faced with a whole kingdoms full of R.O.B.s and Primids. It seemed the only thing they could do was give up. Then they looked up, they saw Rayquaza flying overhead. It was apparent that Rayquaza saw the carnage, because it was flying towards them. Rayquaza then shot its Hyper Beam at the army. Then Rayquaza landed and revived Piccolo. Then after some explaining, he agreed to team up with them. Rayquaza took out about 6 thousand with its Dragon Ascent, Cyborg took out 60 of them with his arm cannon, Elsa froze 10 of them so Anna could break them with her grapple gun from Disney Infinity, Indiana Jones took out 50 of them with his whip, and Trevor took out the rest with his mini gun. When the group looked up to see the Halberd, they saw the Ancient Minister with a subspace bomb. They then got onto Rayquaza's back and flew off. Then the Ancient Minister planted the subspace bombs and the R.O.B.s activated it. Then when he was far away from the blast radius, he watched it explode, taking the R.O.B.s with it. At this moment, he was full of grief.


	11. Chapter 11: Freddy Fazbear's Pizza

**Location: Freddy Fazbear Pizza (Five Nights at Freddy's 2 version)**

In the storage room, a purple, faceless animatronic laid. The animatronic had a red bowtie and 2 black buttons.

_**Nametag: Withered Bonnie (five Nights at Freddy's 2)**_

Then a broken, golden animatronic that looks like Withered Bonnie, but with a face, and its left ear was torn off walked into the room.

**Nametag: Springtrap (Five Nights at Freddy's 3)**

The two looked at each other, then the building rumbled. And then a fox animatronic with two heads rolled in due to the rumbling.

_**Nametag: Mangle (Five Nights at Freddy's 2)**_

The three looked at each other, then decided to check outside. When they got out of the storage room, tons of Primids were looking at them. The three animatronics were horrified and braced for the worst. Then they heard a man shouting to the left of them. The three of them then looked at the left and saw a man wearing a cowboy hat and ranger clothing were destroying the Primids that were going after him.

_**Nametag: Chuck Norris (Walker Texas Ranger)**_

Then a Primid came after them. Then a chain with a spiked ball on the end hit the Primid. When the three animatronics looked at the right of them, they saw a man wearing old monster hunter clothing putting the flail on his belt.

_**Nametag: Simon Belmont (Castlevania)**_

Simon Belmont: Are you guys alright?

The three animatronics nodded as Chuck Norris finished off the last Primid.

Chuck Norris: Who are you?

Simon Belmont: My name is Simon Belmont.

Then the Ancient Minister planted a subspace bomb outside and the five heroes saw.

Chuck Norris: We need to get out of here!

They then started running towards the exit. When they got out, the subspace bomb exploded. To avoid the explosion, Chuck Norris grabbed the four of them and jumped a thousand feet up into the air. When they looked back, the whole restaurant was in Subspace.

Chuck Norris: Looks like there's no turning back now.


	12. Chapter 12: Kove

Location: Kove (Mortal Kombat X)

A giant person slouched down so his hands almost hit the ground has a wool bag on his head was walking on the peer.

_**Nametag: Torr (Mortal Kombat X)**_

Then a little girl in a battle helmet and razor claws jumped out from behind his back.

_**Nametag: Ferra (Mortal Kombat X)**_

Ferra: It no fun alone Torr. Let find people.

Then Torr nodded to this. He then heard something from behind, so did Ferra.

Ferra: Look like fight found us Torr.

Then Torr let out a mighty roar. Then Bowser came from the darkness and tackled Torr, causing Ferra to fall off. Bowser let out a mighty roar, so did Torr. The two giants then clashed together, trading blows to the face. And just as soon as Ferra was about to stab Bowser with her claws, someone shot her with a Dark Cannon's arrow, instantly trophifying the little girl. Then from out of the darkness, came a clown with green hair came out of the darkness.

_**Nametag: Joker (Batman)**_

As Torr was distracted with Bowser, the Joker decided to shoot Torr and Bowser at the same time. When they were perfectly alined, the Joker took the shot, instantly trophifying the two. Then from the darkness, a hand grabbed and took Ferra's trophy. As the Joker was laughing, he hyeard a rumble from behind him. He turned around and saw a man wearing a hockey mask and torn up clothes like he was buried in them.

_**Nametag: Jason Vooprhee (Friday the 13th)**_

Joker: Who are you?

Jason didn't say anything. This made the Joker angry.

Joker: Didn't you hear a word I said!?

Jason then started walking towards the Joker. The Joker was starting to get nervous. But he went into full panic mode when Jason rose his machette. Then the only sound there was was the sound of the raging water being overlapped by thye sound of someone being trophifying.


	13. Chapter 13: Streets of New Meridian

_**Location: Streets of New Meridian (Skullgirls)**_

A man in a giant overcoat with a saxophone in his back in walking down the streets. His over coat has designs that make his arms look like they're part of an instrument.

_**Name: Big Band (Skullgirls)**_

He then hears the sound of two miniguns being fired at once. He then looked behind him and saw minigun ammo falling out of the sky. He then looks up and sees a man with brown hair and a 5 o'clock shadow wearing a suit with no sleeves. The man is also wearing black loafers.

_**Nametag: Barry Steakfries (Jetpack Joyride)**_

Then Barry Steakfries notices black orbs falling from the sky, followed by an ominous shadow. Barry Steakfries landed in front of Big Band and looked at the sky. Subspace bugs were everywhere, forming into primids. Before they knew what happened, they were surrounded. Then a man in a karate outfit with a blackbelt, barefoot, and afro-like hair fell from the sky and took out all the Primids with only 3 moves. When the man turned to look at Big Band and Barry Steakfries, a man singing with music in the back ground started singing a segment of a song.

Man: Segata Sanshiro, Segata Sanshiro! Sega Saturn... shiro!

_**Nametag: Segata Sanshiro (**_**_Segata Sanshirō Shinken Yūgi)_**

Barry Steakfries: Thanks for saving us.

Big Band: Yeah, we appreciate it.

Segata Sanshiro: それに言及しないでください。(Don't mention it.) しかし、あなたはまだセガサターンをプレイしています。(But you still have to play the Sega Saturn.)

They then notice a horde of 1,000 Primids coming towards them.

Segata Sanshiro: 実行！行け！行け！行け！(Run! Go, go, go!)

The three of them started running. But it wasn't long until they ran into Withered Bonnie, Springtrap, Mangle, Chuck Norris, and Simon Belmont. Simon Belmont ran behind the trio the killed 50 primids, then Chuck Norris round house kicked 400 of them, Withered Bonnie took the face of one, Springtrap ripped the head of 5 of them in a row, and the Mangle bid the head of the rest of them off in a row.

Chuck Norris: Are you guys alright?

Big Band and Barry Steakfries:

Segata Sanshiro: はい。(Yes.)

Chuck Norris: My name's Chuck Norris, and these guys are Withered Bonnie, Springtrap, Mangle, and Simon Belmont.

Barry Steakfries: My name's Barry Steakfries.

Big Band: Name's Big Band.

Segata Sanshiro: 私の名前はせがた三四郎です。(My name is Segata Sanshiro.)

The eight of them then saw the Ancient Minister fly by and drop a Subspace Bomb in the middle of town.

Chuck Norris: GO! RUN, RUN, RUN!

They all then started running. When the bomb exploded, they all were in a safe difference from the blast. They all decided to join forces to stop the evil mastermind behind all this.


	14. Chapter 14: Lex Corp

_**Location: Lex Corp (DC Universe)**_

A bald man in a giant, metal suit is staring off at the city from the balcony.

**_Nametag: Lex Luthor (DC Universe)_**

Then he turns around and a knight wearing purple armor with a monster arm and a giant sword with an eyeball is standing at the door.

_**Nametag: Nightmare (Soul Calibur Franchise)**_

Lex Luther: I know why you're here.

Nightmare: You will bow down to darkness!

Nightmare then charges at Lex Luther. When Nightmare was close to Lex, the Azure Knight of Darkness swung his sword called Soul Edge, only for it to be blocked by Lex Luther's kryptonite ax. Nightmare then swung Soul Edge at Lex again, only to be yet again blocked by the kryptonite ax. While they were battling at the top floor, someone broke in at the middle floor. It was a woman in her 20s. She had cat ears and a cat tail. She was wearing a short, blue shirt, a collar, a belt with a few bags on it, and very short pants.

_**Nametag: Ms. Fortune (Skullgirls)**_

Ms. Fortune. It has to be here somewhere.

What she didn't know, is that a French man wearing a suit and a mask smoking a cigarette was sneaking up behind her with a butterfly knife.

The French Man: Adieu , petite fille de chat. (Goodbye, little cat girl.)

_**Nametag: Spy (Team Fortress 2)**_

Ms. Fortune turned around and scratched the Spy in the stomach, causing him to stumble back screaming.

Spy: You're going to pay for that!

He then takes up his revolver and starts shooting at Ms. Fortune. Luckily for Ms. Fortune, she was fast enough to dodge the bullets.

Ms. Fortune: Why are you trying to kill me?

The Spy was about to fire one more bullet until he was trophified be being stabbed in the back, literally by the Spy that was trying to kill Ms. Fortune.

Spy: Voilà ce que vous obtenez, imitateur! (That's what you get, impersonator!)

Then the trophy disintegrated into Subspace Bugs. The real Spy then walks towards Ms. Fortune.

Ms. Fortune: Why were you trying to kill me!?

Spy: (sigh) That was a false me, a version of me that was made with Subspace Bugs. I heard that they needed the trophies of the "Smashers" they called them back then to gain their shape. But it seems they have evolved to no longer need them.

Ms. Fortune: Are you sure I can trust you?

Spy: Yes, I am very sure.

Ms. Fortune: Fine. I trust you. For now.

Spy: We don't have much time.

Ms. Fortune: Why?

Spy: Not only is someone going to destroy this place, but the Ancient Minister is going to blow this place to Subspace.

Ms. Fortune: What can we do?!

Spy: We have to get to the top floor.

Ms. Fortune: OK.

They then rushed to the elevator. Back to Lex Luthor and Nightmare, the two were still colliding blades.

Lex Luthor: ENOUGH OF THIS!

Lex then rushes towards Nightmare with the kryptonite ax, only to be blocked by Soul Edge.

Nightmare: You're weak! I'll finish this right now!

But before Nightmare swung his evil blade, the top of a building crashed into Lex Corp's sign, causing the giant board to fall the the streets of Metropolis. As Lex Luthor and Nightmare looked to see where the building came from and saw a little girl in a maid's outfit holding a vacuum in her hand floating towards Lex Corp.

_**Nametag: Bloody Marie (Skullgirls)**_

Bloody Marie: You two.

Nightmare: What power is this?!

Lex Luthor: WHY DID YOU BREAK MY SIGN!?

Lex then jumps towards the Skullgirl, only to be blasted back by a force-field. When Spy and Ms. Fortune got to where Lex and Nightmare were, they noticed Bloody Marie.

Ms. Fortune: Oh no.

Spy: This wont be pretty.

The Skullgirl then took notice of Ms. Fortune and the Spy.

Bloody Marie: You two will not stop me.

As Bloody Marie was about to float away, a robotic, female voice called out to her.

Robotic female voice:: MARIE! WAIT!

When Bloody Marie turned around, she saw a ginger girl with blacked-out eyes wearing a fancy, purple, old dress with a giant, red bow tie and a tall, purple top hat. The girl also had metal teeth, metal arms with three eyes on both arms, and metal legs. She sort of looks like old black-and-white cartoons.

_**Nametag: Peacock (Skullgirls)**_

Bloody Marie: Patrica.

Peacock: Listen! You're being tricked!

Spy: Listen Marie Korbel! You need to help us get to safety! The Ancient Minister is here! He will blow this place to Subspace!

Everyone then sees the Ancient Minister approaching Lex Corp with a Subspace Bomb.

Peacock: Please. Help us.

Bloody Marie was obviously thinking hard about this. A few minutes later, the bomb exploded. And thanks to Marie, everyone was OK. They all were looking at the destruction of Lex Corp.

Peacock: Thanks.

Bloody Marie: No problem Patrica.

Spy: Care to help us save the world? Nightmare? Lex? Marie?

Lex Luthor: If it means saving my corporation, I'm in.

Nightmare: I want to be the one who surrounds the world in darkness! So I will help!

Bloody Marie: As long as Patricia is joining.

Peacock: Then it's settled! We all will save the world!

The six of them then started walking away from the subspace patch.


	15. Chapter 15: Beacon Academy Ruins

_**Location: Beacon Academy Ruins**_

A long, blonde haired girl walked through the rubble of her old huntress school. She then hears the snap of a twig behind her. Thinking it was a monster, she turned around. Her bracelets extended into gauntlets. All over them were shotgun shells. Her jacket had a yellow, burning rose on it.

_**Nametag: Yang Xiao Long (RWBY (Before she lost her arm (SPOILERS)))**_

She looked at the bushes. Out ran an all white cat with black eyes. It's ears and legs were very pointy.

_**Nametag: Battle Cat (The Battle Cats)**_

Yang saw it and turned her weapon back into bracelets. She then bent down and started petting the little creature. This seemed to make it happy. It then jumped back, its jaw dropping far beyond what it should normally be. It seemed to be scared. She looked behind her and saw a giant clawed hand coming straight towards her. She jumped out of the way.

The clawed hand was attached to the King of the Koopas, Bowser. He let out a mighty roar. He looked at the two. He then pulled out the subspace cannon and aimed it at Yang. Then an all white cow with the Battle Cat's face on it charged at him. But he managed to dodge it then drop kick it away.

The attack caused him to drop the weapon. He went to pick it up. But a giant, metal scythe stabbed it. It then exploded. He looked to see a girl in a red cape and red highlights in her black hair. She looked very young.

_**Nametag: Ruby Rose (RWBY)**_

Bowser growled. He then hoped between the trees. As the three gave chase, he flew away on his clown car.

Ruby: Ah! He got away!

Yang: Calm down cousin. He may have got away, but at least this cutie is safe.

She cuddles the Battle Cat. More cats started to appear. One was a wall one with a shocked face, one was a sumo wrestler, one was a rock star, and one was even a giant bahamut. She looked at each other. The two girls were scared as the Battle Cat walked over to the creatures. They all stared at the two girls. Then they saw a jet land. It was Trevor's. He got out.

Trevor: Hey! You need- Oh my god! Monsters!

Ruby shrugged.

Ruby: It's okay. They are good.

Trevor: Whatever kid.

Ruby: I'm 15!

They all then hear moans. They all look to the sky and see the Halberd. They then watched as the Ancient Minister dropped a Subspace Bomb.

Trevor: We got to get the hell out of here!

They started running. When the bomb exploded, they all flew away, Trevor in his jet and the rest on the bahamut cat. They did not look back.


End file.
